Friends Through and Through
by Reddy
Summary: A story of three friends. Two human mages and a human priest, and all the adventures they go through. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N** Hello all, long time no see. So, anyway, this is my newest story. It may never end, I'm not sure. I just plan to have fun writing it. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!

It was a quiet day in Westfall, so quiet that something had to be wrong. And there was. A large group of Alliance soldiers, ranging from warriors to priests and Gnomes to Night Elves were gathered, and they appeared to be setting up a defense.

"So, what do you think about this invasion?" One of the alliance soldiers asked his two friends.

"I don't know. From the reports, we might not have the supplies to keep them off." The female of the group asked. She looked up at the other member of the group looking worried. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was being pushed away from her cool blue eyes and pretty oval face. By her robes she appeared to be a priest, and a powerful one.

Her two male friends appeared to be mages, but they could also be priests. The red-haired one, who spoke first, could quickly be identified as a mage when he looked at a passing critter and burnt it to a crisp.

"What was that? Did something just catch fire?" The girl asked.

"No Herinie, just a dwarf hunter checking his gun." The mage grinned.

"You had better hope so Ergan or I'll get you." She said, glaring at him as she spotted the small critter. The third in the group just laughed and looked at the two as they argued.

"Yeah, don't forget what happened when you 'accidentally' killed that rabbit." He said.

"You know that was an accident Cyrel! That murloc was coming right for me!" Ergan said, looking frustrated with his friends.

"Sure, sure it was. Anyway, I think we can win this fight. Note that we have a good balance of physical and magical fighters." Cyrel said, looking over the fighting force of 60 or so.

"It won't matter who we have if they outnumber us." Herinie worried, also looking at the group. "What do you think Ergan?"

"What's going on?" Ergan asked, suddenly spinning and looking at his friends. Cyrel just sighed and Herinie shook her head at him. "What?" He asked, looking very confused.

"Forget it man, you missed out." Cyrel said, looking at the horizon where the Horde was supposed to be coming from. "The reports did say there was a lot of Horde and supplies coming in on those damn zeppelins." He grimaced as the sun came out from behind a cloud. "All I hope is that they come soon before we become too relaxed."

The day continued as normal, everyone working on the defenses while others made potions and bandages to be distributed. When everything was as good as it was going to get, the Alliance sat and waited. Volunteer fighters continued to trickle into the camp, some looking like they had decided to stop farming and start fighting a few minutes ago. One girl that entered the camp caught Ergan's eye. She was a mage, but it seemed she just graduated from her mage school, and Ergan worried about somebody with so little experience actually fighting the Horde. Before Ergan could even try to help her, somebody shouted and pointed at the horizon where the sun was setting, casting a blood red glow over the land.

'How fitting.' Ergan thought to himself. The warriors stood in special gaps in the defenses to charge their enemies as the got close enough, and all other warriors took their places. Ergan glanced at his two friends as they checked their things to make sure they were ready.

A shout roared through the Alliance, returned with just as much force from the Horde. Ergan could only watch as they charge forth, the massive tauren towering above the others, trolls running with that long stride, orcs looking like small trees with all their muscles, and his most hated enemies, the forsaken.

Finally, after what seemed forever, the warriors charged each other, slashing with their massive swords and axes. Howls and screams were heard and blood was thrown into the air as muscle was ripped open. Just as Ergan began casting one of his many fire based spells, a noise was heard behind them as a huge number or rogues leapt from the forest at their back, stabbing and slashing. Cyrel watched as his friend Ergan was chopped to pieces by an undead rogues blades. Only after it was too late did he freeze the rogue trying to attack Herinie and she suffered a large cut across her back. She was so concentrated on keeping the warriors going, she just kept her heal spell going and healed an almost defeated dwarf warrior. She then turned and took control of trolls mind and made him attack his comrade that had so brutally killed Ergan.

Some warriors had moved back to defend the magical fighters, but they were fighting a losing battle. The chosen commander found Cyrel and told him to make a portal to Stormwind so they could regroup and have a better chance. Cyrel nodded and began casting the spell as the commander gathered the wounded and weakest warriors and told them what to do. They leapt into the portal as soon it opened, followed by all other Alliance.

_The next day_

"Why did he have to die?" Herinie quietly asked herself. "Why didn't they kill someone else? Anyone else?" She cried slightly, thinking of her dead friend.

"It's ok Herinie, the rogues were unexpected." Cyrel said, also looking sad. "I just ask you one thing now. Be strong. The Horde just passed through Goldshire and will be here any minute. We must be ready to defend our home." Herinie nodded and wiped her face with a piece of cloth. Hundreds of peasants from Goldshire and its surrounding farms had retreated into the city, and the gates were just being closed.

"Here they come! Hurry with that gate!" A guard from atop the wall yelled. The gate snapped shut on an arrow, the head passing into the crowd harmlessly.

So what do you think? Like, dislike? Tell me in a review! I'm open to any reviews to improve the story. Hope you like the cliffie. Next chapter will be soon (if I take time to write instead of play ;)


	2. The Change

Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the story! Sorry it took so long, but my computer was out-of-order for a few days . 

Chapter 2 – The Change

The gathered Alliance stood ready as the Horde began pounding on the great gates of the city, chipping pieces off with their weapons. And slowly, the gates began creaking and pieces began falling off the inside. The air around the Alliance was tense with anticipation of the great fight ahead.

Herinie watched in horror as holes began appearing in the massive gates. The gates she grew up thinking were invincible. It started as splinters falling out until an Orcs head appeared in the hole, but disappeared as someone shoved their own blade into the hole. And time seemed to stop when a Horde member hit the gate with a massive force, pushing the gates slightly open and making the holes much larger. Then time sped up for Herinie as Horde destroyed the remains of the gate and rushed in, clashing with the Alliance. Sparks flew as blades met armor and other blades, arrows cris-crossed through the air some bouncing harmlessly off of something, some causing injuries.

Herinie quickly took up her job of making sure a group of warriors from getting killed, and Cyrel started blasting any Horde with all the power he could muster, a fiery rage burning in his eyes.

At first, the battle was going badly for the Alliance, and they were pushed back into the tunnel into the city when more fresh recruits appeared and began fighting against the Horde. Slowly, the Horde was pushed back and it looked as if the Alliance would win, but Cyrel would never see that. An undead warrior just behind the main line caught Herinie out of the corner of his eye and pulled out his bow, pointing it in a high arc to clear the battle. Cyrel watched as the arrow flew from the bow on its deadly course, straight for Herinie. He thought of any spell he could use to stop the arrow, but none would do it. So he did the only thing he could think of. He jumped in the way and took the arrow in his neck, instantly killing him.

Herinie looked, unable to move as she watched blood spurt from her best friends' neck, the arrow still protruding from it. He collapsed to the group, and Herinie couldn't bring herself to think Cyrel just did that. But before she could do anything else, the warrior let loose another arrow that hit its mark this time, and she collapsed, breathing heavily. She screamed at herself to pull it out and bandage the wound, but she just couldn't move. She had seen her two best friends die in two days, and couldn't believe it. The battle before her became blurred and the sound of it blurred into one long noise, ringing in her head as the darkness took her.

_Three years later._

A lone undead ran through the gates into Deathknell, looking like he had just run across the continent of Kalimdor. He stopped by the decaying church and slowed to a walk. He pulled a torn and wrinkled letter from one of his bags and read it again, to make sure it was right. A grizzly smile crossed his face when he was sure of it and he walked up the path to the crypt on the hill.

When he reached there, he saw the first undead he ever ran into since he woke up.

"Who is that there?" The man by the crypt asked.

"I was called here because the two I asked about have showed signs of waking." He said, showing the man by the crypt a letter.

"Ah yes. The girl first showed the signs of waking yesterday, and her friend just showed his this morning. You were very fast." The man said, looking surprised at the lone undeads' speed.

"Three years of not seeing my best friends, I'm ready to talk to them again." He responded, looking perfectly normal.

"You're a very odd Forsaken. Most lose all friendships through death, but you managed to hang onto it." The man said, more to himself now.

The undead just shrugged and wandered back to the town to rest a little, not like he needed to anyway. He just decided to wait by the fence at the bottom of the hill, and pulled out some wool cloth and began working with it, quickly forming into a pair of boots. He even seemed surprised with the quality of the work, and was just putting them into his bag as light footsteps came down the hill.

"Long time, no see." He said without looking back at the pair just passing through the gates. "Thought you two would never wake up!" He said, turning with a odd looking grin to the two.

"How long have we been... dead?" The girl asked, looking nervously at the man before her.

"Just about three years. Odd how you stayed dead so long even though you both died a day after me." He said, grinning at the other guy who came down the hill along with the girl. "Especially you Herinie. I thought you would be back on your feet in about a year."

"Is that... no. Ergan is dead." The other man said.

"What? How can I be dead if I'm right here? I might have decayed a little, but I'm still recognizable, right?"

Herinie seemed to instantly brighten up and leapt at him, giving him a big hug. "I thought that you were gone forever! I was so sad!"

"Well, I've been up and about for almost five months. I thought YOU were gone forever. Hey Cyrel. How's it going?" Ergan asked, looking over Herinie at his friend.

"Besides the fact that I'm Forsaken now, I'm fine." He said, looking upset.

"Look, you may hate undead, but that's what we are now." Ergan said, looking grim for a moment before brightening up again. "So, lets get you out of these crappy clothes and into something decent." Ergan began descending the last part of the hill and turning back the way he had come into Deathknell.

A few hours of catching up later, the group arrived in front of large ruins. Herinie gave the ruins a look before asking "Isn't that the City of Lordaeron?"

"It was, until the Forsaken took the city for it's own." Ergan informed her as the passed into the ruins.

"The city! It's gone! But I thought you said that the Forsaken took the city?" Cyrel exclaimed, looking around the overgrown rubble.

"It is. Just wait a minute." Ergan smirked, seeing a skeleton off to the edge of the path. "I wish I had been here for this fight. The stories I hear are amazing." He said, following a path into the throne room. "Just a little further and the Undercity will be in sight."

Herinie glanced at Cyrel to see how he was responding to seeing the city destroyed. He seemed to be growing angrier and angrier at the destruction of the Humans work. She grew worried for everyone's safety when she saw his hands begin to glow red. "Just calm down. It happened and we must accept it. There's nothing we can do now to save the city."

"The city? The cities not what's getting to me. It's Ergan. He seems happy about the city being destroyed." Cyrel growled back, glaring at Ergan.

"He's been back for a few months. I'm sure that his undead spirit has taken his mind, with some nudging from the Banshee Queen." Herinie frowned. "He wasn't that bright to begin with, how hard could it be?"

Cyrel smirked eerily at the comment. "Too true."

"Here we are!" Ergan said suddenly, waving his hand at a large slab of stone, completely oblivious to the conversation going on behind him. "The Undercity!"

Cyrel looked at the rock in a confused look, and Herinie just shook her head. "Ergan, have you hit your head lately? That's just a roc-" Herinie was cut off as the stone shot up into an unseen slot and an elevator was revealed in the room.

"No, I'm fine. Just watch your step. There have been some problems with people falling down here." Ergan laughed, stepping onto the bright green platform. Cyrel just followed, looking slightly shocked and Herinie looked unhappy at the chance of making fun of her friend being taken away. The slab fell back down and the group descended into the darkness at the bottom of the elevator.

All right! Finally got chapter 2 done! Hope you guys like it. Please review, they make me happy D Until next time!


End file.
